Tomorrow's light
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS. • OS 1: Une simple journée où l'ennui règne en maître; où Jin ne trouve pas meilleure distraction que d'embêter un Miwa perdu dans ses pensées. (JinMiwa)


**Pairing :** JinMiwa, et quelques sous-entendus de Yûma/Midorikawa.

 **Résumé :** Une simple journée où l'ennui règne en maître ; où Jin ne trouve pas meilleure distraction que d'embêter un Miwa perdu dans ses pensées.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de World Trigger appartiennent malheureusement à Daisuke Ashihara, sinon Jin et Miwa seraient déjà mariés. :v

 **NdA :** Bonjour à tous ! Enfin… Aux quelques personnes qui auront l'idée de faire un tour sur ce fandom presque entièrement vide de fanfics françaises… (Sérieusement, même en anglais, il n'y a aucun JinMiwa ! *va porter plainte*) M'enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ; en espérant que ce petit texte vous plaise ! Je pense en faire un recueil d'OS et prendre des commandes pour les pairings, alors lâchez-vous. :D (Mais évitez le Jin/Arashiyama, le Yûma/Chika et le Tachikawa/Kazama, parce que beuh .-.)

* * *

 **A perfect target**

* * *

C'est une de ces journées d'été où la chaleur est bien moins étouffante qu'à l'ordinaire et où les habitants de Mikado City prennent enfin le risque de quitter le confort de leurs maisons rafraîchies par l'air conditionné. À cette période de l'année, les missions se font bien plus rares au Border, si bien que la plupart des agents y sont présents et vagabondent à travers les interminables couloirs de la bâtisse ; ou passent le temps à regarder les écrans des salles de combat et d'entraînement.

Jin se laisse retomber mollement au sol, épuisé par les dizaines de combats que Midorikawa vient de lui soutirer – combats qu'il a bien évidemment tous remportés. Pourtant, le petit Shun déborde toujours autant d'énergie et se jette déjà à son cou en criant des « Jin-san » à tout-va, lui faisant promettre de remettre ça à plus tard ; il aimerait refuser, mais la bouille adorable du plus jeune l'en empêche totalement.

\- Je suppose que je vais en faire quelques-uns avec Yûma, maintenant ! lance finalement celui-ci avant de s'en aller en sifflotant joyeusement, vite suivi par Yoneya et Izumi dont les regards sont lourds de sous-entendus.

Un sourire attendri étire les lèvres de Yûichi, parce que lui aussi a compris depuis bien longtemps que Yûma est bien plus qu'un simple rival pour Midorikawa et que cela pourrait très bien être réciproque ; et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être les aider un jour dans leur relation, ces deux-là. Il se dirige à son tour vers la sortie de la salle de combats histoire de faire une petite pause avant de trouver un nouveau moyen de tromper l'ennui, mais ses yeux tombent sur l'une des meilleures distractions existantes. Juste devant lui, assis près d'un distributeur, une boisson fraîche dans les mains, les yeux perdus dans le vide, _la cible parfaite_.

\- Shuuuuuji ! lance-t-il, fredonnant presque.

L'interpelé sursaute et relève vivement les yeux, comme aux aguets d'une menace, puis lâche un long soupir irrité en voyant à qui il a à faire. Jin se délecte toujours de l'expression irritée qui s'affiche sur le visage de sa victime préférée lorsque celle-ci le voit : il sait mieux que quiconque à quel point Shûji le déteste, et c'est justement ce qui fait que lui l'adore.

\- Jin, quand daigneras-tu enfin me laisser en paix ? fait le plus jeune en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Yûichi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents en voyant les deux orbes rouges de son interlocuteur briller d'agacement.

\- T'es méchant, Shûji ! Je voulais seulement prendre de tes nouvelles…

\- Sache que j'allais parfaitement bien avant que tu n'arrives. Du vent, maintenant.

Loin d'être découragé par ces paroles emplies de froideur, le membre de la Tamakoma s'installe près de Miwa et encaisse sans broncher le regard haineux qu'il lui lance, y étant bien trop habitué maintenant pour en tirer autre chose que de l'amusement. Les rares personnes encore présentes dans la salle de combats les observent avec curiosité, comme si le Border tout entier avait conscience de la haine que le garçon aux yeux rouges porte à celui aux yeux bleus.

Un paquet de biscuits au riz apparaît comme par magie dans les mains de celui-ci, si bien que Miwa a un imperceptible froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il le lui tend :

\- T'en veux ? questionne-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Shûji, tu pourrais décliner l'offre plus pol-

Jin n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car déjà, un contact brusque contre ses lèvres l'en empêche ; cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais il peut déjà sentir des milliers de papillons virevolter en lui. La réalité lui échappe, si bien qu'il en finit par se demander si c'est réellement Shûji, _ce_ Shûji-là, qui l'a embrassé.

\- Putain, tout ce qu'il faut pas faire pour que tu te taises…

Une simple phrase, et tous ses doutes s'envolent. Un énorme sourire gagne son visage, tandis que Miwa affiche une moue dégoûtée – qui perd maintenant toute crédibilité.

\- Mon p'tit Shûji ! s'écrie Jin en tentant de serrer le plus jeune dans ses bras.

Celui-ci se contente de l'esquiver en esquissant un léger mouvement de recul si bien que l'autre s'écrase lamentablement au sol, sous les regards tantôt attendris, tantôt amusés de ceux qui ont surpris la scène. Jin Yûichi, Don Juan de première classe au sein du Border, se serait donc entiché d'un garçon ? Il y en aura toujours qui seront dégoûtés, qui perdront toute leur admiration pour le héros de leur ville ; mais au fond, qui s'en soucie ?

\- Depuis quand, Shûji ? lâche l'ex-agent de rang S en regardant son kouhai de la même manière qu'un enfant regarderait un jouet qui lui plaît.

\- Lâche-moi la grappe, veux-tu ? Si j'ai fait ça, c'est uniquement pour que tu la fermes.

Miwa détourne légèrement le regard, comme pour ne pas avoir à se noyer dans le bleu de celui de son interlocuteur, et murmure tout bas, si bas qu'il ne s'entend pas lui-même :

\- Je suppose… ?

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Une review/une commande ? :3

A la prochaine !

 _Saiken-chan_


End file.
